


The Motorbike

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: John, Paul and Ringo find out George is pregnant at the worse time.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1965

Paul had purchased an motor bike, but it wasn't just for him, it was a bike for the band, as the bike had an side car, with plenty of room for two in the side car and two on the bike, it would be perfect for long drives in the country side. Paul knew that if anything, George would be the one to want to ride the bike, he was the motor enthusiast of the band after all, Paul had called the boys to come meet him, perhaps today they could go for a ride.

"hey fellas, so what do you think?" Paul proudly stood in front of his bike, "what's the idea of this then?" John, asked, with an raised eyebrow, "well, I just purchased this a few days ago, I don't know but I think it would be good for us to all go out on drives and you see..." Paul opened the door to show off the sidecar, "see enough room for two in here and the rider and passenger" Paul, smiled, "I quite like the idea, I'm up for a ride" Ringo, took a buff of his cigarette, "well being with George, a part of you is always getting rode" John made a suggestive look at Ringo's crotch, "John, don't say things like that" George, blushed a bright red, "what's the matter gorgeous?... can't handle the truth that your a little whore for our drummer" John, laughed, "fuck off, John or I...?" Ringo felt the need to punch John, "or you will what?..." John, smirked, "nothing... don't worry about it" Ringo turned his back on John, "just remember, Starkey, I will always be the one to beat your ass in a fight" John took a sip of his tea, "excuse me, John, we're talking about my bike" Paul, frowned, "excuse me, Macca, we're talking about, how the sound of these two" John gestured at George and Ringo, "keep me up all night... I always end up in a hotel right next to them, I always end up hearing them fucking or the last tour, George had an different man every night... little whore" "John, shut the fuck up" George, frowned, "yeah, you leave my Georgie alone, or you and me are going to have some serious problems" Ringo, moved closer to John and it seem they were getting to fight.

Paul stood there, rolling his eyes as his three mates argued, Paul had enough of this, "THE THREE OF YOU... SHUT THE FUCK UP" that was enough for Paul to get their attention, "now we were discussing my bike, I think today would be a perfect day for us to go for a ride, George you ride us there" "what me?..." George stopped eating his biscuits, "yes, you" Paul, smiled, "oh, it's tempting but I must prefer Ringo to ride us there... I would like to hold on you from behind" George leaned in closer to Ringo, "oh baby..." Ringo placed a kiss on the tip of George's nose, "you want to hold, daddy... come here, baby, give me those sweet lips" George and Ringo started to have a full blown make out session, John and Paul looked at each other in disgust, "knock it off, you two... just take us somewhere and then you two can find a place to go have a fuck... okay" John sounded impatient.

"well, here's our helmets" Paul, gave out the helmets, once they were on, Paul happily got into the side car, Ringo sat in the driver's seat, when George sat on the bike, John who just happened to be standing behind George, noticed that George's bum was covering the back light, "Harrison, your ass is covering the light" "oh, is that better?" George moved a little forward, "no, moved in closer to Ringo" John instructed, "oh, Ringo, this is just like how we cuddle in bed" George wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "yeah, naked" Ringo, winked, John got into the side car with Paul, by now, they should be moving, "boys, I can't seem to move" "what are you talking about?..." John, hopped out of the sidecar, "it's like there is this heavy weight that is stopping the bike from moving" Ringo sounding, very confused, "that's strange, the seller told me that everything is working, right" Paul got out the sidecar, "I wonder, why it isn't working" George sounded, almost guilty, "Paul, look there's the problem" John whispered in Paul's ear, "fuck..." was all Paul could say, "George, your the problem" "What are you talking about John?" George looked back at John, "your weight has flatten the tire" John started to laugh, "bullshit...I... I..." Ringo got of the bike and look at the flat tire, "Georgie, just how did you managed to do that?" Ringo came off as more affectionate then angry, "your getting too fat" John shook his head in disbelief, how could something like this even happen, "I'm not fat, maybe the tire was already flat" George gave his bandmates a rather bitchy look, "wait a moment, your not fat... your pregnant again, ain't you?" John's question made George very uneasy, "I... well..." "don't try and lie your way out of it" John have a big smile on his face as if he was enjoying outing George's secret, "your knocked up" Paul had a look of concern for the youngest member of the group, "three times... George has been preggo" John continued, "with my kids and this one is mine too" Ringo, smiled, at the happy news, "well, I don't know who the father is" George admitted, "what, no, Georgie, you don't know but you could never, your perfect in my eyes" Ringo didn't want this to be true, "fucking idiot you are, Ringo, don't you know that George can't help himself" John, laughed, "do you have any idea, who could be the father?" Paul the only one to asked the important questions, "well there was the hotel's owner, the hotel's cleaner, the waiter, the security guard oh and you, Ringo" George smiled at his boyfriend, "well today, we should find out who the father is" Ringo held George's hand and left the room.

"John, maybe you and me, should just go out on the bike then" "sorry Paul, but it will have to be another time, finding out who the father is to that whore's baby is just something I can't miss" John ran out of the room in an excited manner.


End file.
